Love at First Sight
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: 'I never really believed the whole 'love at first sight' thing, not until that fateful day I wrote my number on the wall of the rooftop out of boredom.' -Tsuna


**Author's note: **Hey there everyone sorry for not updating in a long time! This is one of my stories poste din livejournal. I remembered promising a few people that I will also post those stories in fanfiction so here it is. A very happy birthday to me! YEHEY!

*Closes eyes* I wish that there will be a flood of 8027 stories in the community the next time I check it out. *Blows candle*

I wish my wish comes true! Anyway please read and review!

_**Love at First Sight**_

**By ilYamaTsuna7227li**_  
><em>

_Is it really love? When you see a person for the first time and feel your heart racing erratically against your chest even though you don't know that person? Can that silly reaction truly be called love?_

Tsuna mulled over this statement as he lied down on the floor of the rooftop. He was looking at the sky blankly before he got up and took out a pen. He twisted his body to the side looking at the worn wall before he began to scribble his cellphone number randomly on the peeling paint.

999-xxx-xxx-xxx

The brunet looked at his handiwork for a while, satisfied.

_Maybe whoever can find my number will tell me the answer. _He thought randomly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

"Ah, what a tiring day." I said as I stretched my arms tiredly. My eyes flickered around the room watching other occupants sigh in relief at the final minutes of class.

"Oh Kyoko it was love at first sight!" A girl going by the name of Hana Kurokawa said to a cute orange-head. I frowned at her words.

"Hm? Hana-chan, could it be? Have you found a guy you finally liked?" Kyoko said excitedly as her eyes shined. I sighed. Not her too.

"Yes! He's gorgeous and tall! And he looks so mature! I saw a woman chasing him around while calling him 'Romeo!'" Hana said with a contented sigh. "The name totally fits him."

I scoffed as I tried to hide back a laugh. Hana Kurokawa was in love with Lambo? And she thought his name was Romeo? It must've been Bianchi chasing the poor guy around again who gave her this idea. It's such a pity that Lambo has the same looks as her ex-boyfriend. (May he rest in peace)

I covered my mouth as I tried to surpress my chuckle. I couldn't believe Hana fell for Lambo. The 'mature Hana' falling for the childish Lambo... And it looks like she got the wrong impression of him too. I laughed silently. Love at first sight, yeah right.

As though sensing my amusement Hana chose that moment to look at me.

"What's up with you Dame-Tsuna?" She asked as she looked at my amused expression. I winced inwardly.

"N-Nothing!" I said defensively as I smiled awkwardly at her. "J-just remembering s-some stuff." I finished lamely. She looked at me suspiciously before looking away arrogantly.

Ah, now I've pissed her.

I stood up abruptly, deciding that leaving would be the best option. I didn't want to create any more animosity between me and her.

I took my bag and left not looking back, not even when some girls joined th conversation about Hana's new love.

Ah really... It's so _tiring_.

"Kaa-san, I'm home." I called out as I opened the door to our modest house.

"Welcome home Tsu-kun." Nana said happily from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in just a moment. Why don't you go and take a bath?"

"Hai." I said obediently as I walked to the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. I rushed to my room to get my needed clothes and a towel before rushing to the bathroom in a haste. Mama was making curry.

However, just as I was about to take off my vest I suddenly felt a sudden vibration in my pocket. I jumped, not used to the sudden surprise.

_Was that-? It couldn't be... someone is texting me? _I thought perplexed as I fished out my cellphone. My eyes looked at the unknown number.

"Huh... miracles do happen." I mumbled as I flipped my phone open and stared at the message:

**Hello :)**

I blinked at the text shown before I suddenly raised an eyeborw at confusion. Who-?

**Uhm, Hello...?**

I began to text back clumsily before I pressed the _Sent _button uncertainly. I only needed to wait for several seconds before my phone vibrated on my hand again, I nearly dropped it. It was something I still couldn't get used to.

**Ahaha! You really replied! Awesome! :D**

It said...

II sweat dropped. He wasn't expecting a reply? Then why bother texting?

**Uhm sorry, but who's this?**

I texted impatiently. I pressed the sent button again. After several seconds...

**I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! I'm from Class 2A Namimori! Nice to meet you! :D**

"Yamamoto Takeshi..." I said out loud, letting the name roll down from my tongue. It definitely sounded familiar and he's from the same class as me too! But I don't recall ever seeing him before I think... I usually tune everyone out so yeah...

Huh, and he placed a smiley face after his text too. He must be the obliviously cheerful type.

**Nice to meet you Yamamoto-san. I'm sorry but I can't text with you long... I have to get ready for dinner.**

I texted to him before I pressed sent again.

**Ah okay, I see. Well I'll text you later then! But before that can you tell me your name? If you don't mind that is! :DD**

A double-mouthed smiley. I couldn't resist replying...

**Sawada Tsunayoshi, Class 2A.**

I pressed sent. After a few seconds...

**Ah! So we're classmates! but I don't think I recall your name or your face! Hm, oh well... Thanks! Nice to meet you too!**

I looked at the text unsurely (there was no smiley this time) but then I noticed that there was more. I scrolled down curiously.

**By the way, I think I'll call you Tsuna (like the fish **_**tuna**_**)! Your name is too formal! ^-^**

That part of the text made me feel a bit warmer than it was supposed to.

* * *

><p>And so that night...<p>

I yawned sleepily as I plopped down to my bed. At the corner of my eye I could see stacks of notebooks reminding me of my duties as a student. I groaned as I buried my face deeper into my pillow. I'll do those later... But then an image of my insane home tutor flashed in my mind and I shuddered. I rephrased.

_I'll do it __**soon. **_I promised.

Suddenly my phone vibrated.

I bit back a frown as I reached out and took my phone which was suspiciously on y bed with me.

**Yoh Tsuna! ^0^**

I fought back a smile, I could somehow imagine the voice saying that.

**Yoh Yamamoto-san**

I replied unenthusiastically. A few seconds later...

**So what's up? Had a good dinner? :)**

I bit my lip. For some reason I found the smileys cute. I needed to get a hold of myself.

**Yeah it was. Mom's curry is the best.**

I texted. He replied:

**Ah! What you said made me homesick all of a sudden! I miss my Dad now... D:**

My eyes widened a bit. He wasn't at home? I repeated this thought in text form. And he replied...

**Yeah, I'm on a 2-week baseball training with the Namimori team. Today's the 3rd day.**

Oh. So that's why. _I guess I won't be able to see him tomorrow. _I thought slightly disappointed. I was very curious to what he looked like. And also I wished I could talk to him face-to-face. I mean you can hardly know a person's true personality just by texting right? It could all be a farce for all I knew.

**I see. Too bad I won't be able to see what you look like then. Have fun there.**

I looked over the text before I sent it. He replied.

**Thanks! I wanted to see what you looked like too!**

I read and saw there was more. I scrolled down.

**But you know, I don't care about the appearance. I can already tell that Tsuna's a good person without seeing his face.**

I felt my heart jump at what I read. I scrolled down even further.

**Tsuna's great after all! ^-^**

Ah... that smiley again. I placed a hand against my cheek, feeling the usually cold skin warm up in mere seconds.

Darn, how can a mere text message reduce me into a puddle? And with shaking fingers, I typed out my message.

**Yamamoto's great too.**

And then I pressed sent. I noticed that it took Yamamoto a few minutes to reply to taht message. And during those few minutes I worried that I offended him somehow. But then..

**Ahaha! Tsuna called me 'Yamamoto' without a '-san'. Does that mean we're friends now Tsuna? :DD**

I smiled at his message as I typed out word I've never considered saying to a stranger.

**Yes, we're friends...**

I wish that holds true, even when you come back.

* * *

><p>One week later...<p>

**So how did you get my number? **I texted on my way to school. I never thought of asking him that before until today. We were to busy texting about school and about his training camp.

**Oh that, well your number was sort of scribbled on the wall of my most favorite place. And I just couldn't ignore that can I? **Came his reply in several seconds.

**Oh, yeah. **I texted as I remembered. **Huh, I never thought that you of all people would find it... I thought no one goes up to that rooftop.**

**Ahaha! Well I decided to have a little time to myself so I went up to that rooftop and I saw your number scribbled on the wall. **He texted. **It made me curious. I never knew someone else besides me goes up there too. I wanted to know what type of person you were.**

I found myself blushing at that statement. Really this guy is...

**And? Disappointed so far? **I texted curiously. My heart ached at the thought of him saying _yes._

However, _half-a-second _later...

**No.**

The lack of hesitation in texting out that one single word brought unexpected happiness to me.

**Thanks, that made me happy. **I texted.

**No problem. :D Have a great day today Tsuna!**

I smiled. **Thanks.**

* * *

><p>It was one week and 4 days when Yamamoto suggested something...<p>

**Hey do you mind if I call you? On your phone?**

The usually present smiley on his messages were missing. I looked at the message rereading it, trying to make some sense ffrom it.

**Uhm sure? Why not? **I texted back, nervous and eager at the same time. After that, I never got a reply.

I waited or half a day. My attention divided between my phone and the teachers. It was only when the school had gotten dark and when I decided to finally go home that my phone vibrated. It wasn't the short vibration of someone who sent a text to you. It was the long one which meant someone was calling me.

A blush spread across my face as I took out my cellphone and looked at the calling card. It was Yamamoto!

My fingers trembled as I pressed the answer button. Slowly taking the phone against my ear.

"H-Hello?" I asked nervously. It was a while before someone answered.

_"Hello? Tsuna?" _Came a slightly deep and rich sounding voice _"Is that you Tsuna? Wow! You sound better than I imagined!"_

"Yamamoto..." I said releasing out a breath. "You really surprised me you know?"

A rich sounding laugh answered my statement and I could feel it warming my insides.

_"Ahaha! Sorry about that Tsuna! Maybe I should've given you a warning first? But my phone was taken from me by coach earlier so yeah..." _Yamamoto said and I could hear from his voice that he was smiling.

"Taken from you? But then... How'd you get it back?" I asked as I began to walk home.

_"Hm, well I snuck into the storeroom where he's keeping it." _Yamamoto said non-chalantly. My eyes widened.

"W-What? Yamamoto! You shouldn't have done that!" I said worriedly. "Get out of there right now or you might get in trouble!"

_"Ahaha! But I wanted to hear Tsuna's voice."_Yamamoto said into the phone. A blush adorned the brunet's face.

'E-Even s-so-!" I began...

_"Neh, Tsuna..."_Yamamoto suddenly said in a serious tone. I stopped take aback.

"Y-Yeah?"

_"You're really great you know..."_I heard him say and then his voice muffled as though he buried his face into his arms.

I blushed. "Er, thanks..."

Suddenly the two of us jumped when a loud noise was heard on Yamamoto's side.

_"Oops! It seems like someone's coming!"_ Yamamoto said in a cheerful voice but then he added in that serious tone, that made my heart stutter. _"I'll text you later okay?"_

"O-okay..." And ten a soft tell-tale click which ended our conversation.

Ah really, this can't be good...

* * *

><p>One week and 6 days later...<p>

"So you're coming back to school tomorrow right?" I asked. Yamamoto and I have been having frequent call conversations lately. I've gotten over how nice his voice sound but I think it would be better if I heard for real and not through the phone.

I heard his laughter echo from the phone. _"Ahaha! Yeah I am. I can't wait to see you!"_

"Same." I answered honestly as I looked around at the classroom. Yamamoto coming back would liven up the monochrome my school life has become.

_"Hey Tsuna..." _Yamamoto suddenly said making me snap out of my trnce.

"Hm? What's up?" I asked.

_"Tsuna I-"_

However, Yamamoto was suddenly interrupted when the sliding door to our classroom opened.  
>"Okay settle down class!" The teacher said. "Sawada turn off your phone. Save that call for later."<p>

My classmates wolf-whistled in response while I blushed.

"Sorry Yamamoto i have to get going." I whispered to the other.

"A-Ah really?" Yamamoto said his voice sounding a bit tense. _"T-Then I'll text you what I was about to say okay?"_

"Yeah, sure." I said a bit curiouse. "Bye..."

_"Bye..."_

And then there was the familiar click of our conversation ending. I was about to look up to the teacher to apologize but then a familiar vibration took my attention. I flipped my phone open curiously but then my eyes widened.

**Tsuna, I love you :)**

Surprise oh heart of mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna, I love you :)<strong>

...And then a smiley! What the-

How do I respond to that? How do I respond to this? Yamamoto and I?

Strangely that thought did not seem bad...

...but wait! Isn't it too soon? I mean we've just known each other for two weeks and we haven't even _seen _each other yet!

But then, isn't that a good thing? Our feelings for each other was not influenced by looks... Haven't I always abhorred the thought of love at first sight? Because falling in love with sight alone was so wrong.

I sighed frustratedly as I looked at the phone in my hand. The usually cool gadget was now warm in my hand due to my clutching.

What do I say? What do I answer. I closed my eyes as I tried to think about Yamamoto, as I tried to remember his calming and soothing voice. His personality added with his voice had my heart beating fast. Was this my answer?

Suddenly the phone vibrated on my hand. I opened it too quickly.

**Hey Tsuna? Sorry about that. I know I must've scared you with that sudden message but you know it's the truth.**

I could feel my cheeks getting brighter with each word.

**I've always liked you, ever since you first replied to my message. Please can you give it a thought? I'll understand if you can't accept my feelings but please...**

**...reply when you've made your decision okay?**

Ah, how strange. My heart is pounding in anticipation. My fingers were itching to reply hastily wanting to tell him in a few words that I too like him, possibly.

**Yamamoto **I began to text. **I-**

But then the worst possible thing happened...

...my cellphone went dead...

... and my charger was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Today, today was the day Yamamoto came back and I...<p>

...I couldn't face him. I haven't replied to his message. The one telling of his deep attraction to me because my charger was missing. And without it I couldn't charge my phone. I tried texting him using another person's phone but I realized that I didn't memorize his number. And when I tried to ask for his phone number from people in my class they glared at me... while others said...

"It's useless Dame-Tsuna. Yamamoto never gave his number to anyone so no one knows it..."

Such bad luck.

I sighed as I slumped my body on my desk. Yamamoto must be offended now. He must have thought that I dumped him and he probably found someone else.

"So unfair..." I mumbled to myself. But then I was suddenly distracted when I heard someone shout something from the outside. My seat was beside the window so I managed to hear it.

"HEY! THE BASEBALL TEAM IS BACK!"

"Omg! Yamamoto-sama's back!"

"Kyaa! Yamamoto-sama! It's been too long!"

My eyes widened at what I heard. Yamamoto _was _popular and he's back! I looked out of the window and sure enough I saw the Namimori bus stop in front of our school. After a few seconds, the bus door opened and the baseball team filed out. I couldn't see their faces properly because they were all wearing baseball caps. I frowned before I ducked down and buried my face in my hands. I don't deserve to feel happy bout Yamamoto coming back...

I'm such a horrible person...

Why didn't I text him before my battery die?

I stayed like that for several minutes, hearing my classmates file out of the classroom in haste. Everyone wanted to see the popular baseball team. Especially it's ace...

_Yamamoto... _I thought wryly. Was it right for me to feel jealous? I closed my eyes trying to ease my tense heart, listening to my heart beats as it echoed throughout the room.

"He's in there." I heard a voice say from outside the classroom. Was that Kurokawa?

Suddenly I heard the door open but I didn't look up to see who it was. It was probably a classmate who forgot their camera or something.

"Tsuna...?" Came a quiet voice. Huh, strange someone who wasn't adding a 'dame' before my name.

"Tsuna?" I heard the voice more clearly this time. It was richer and a bit deep. My eyes snapped open as I sat up and looked at the owner of the voice.

My heart skipped a beat.

* * *

><p>If it was possible to fall in love again...<p>

Well I think I fell in love again...

Soft amber eyes so deep and so warm that it caught my breath. Dark hair that shined even in the dim light of the classroom. He had smiling lines on the sides of his eyes and a tanned color skin. Ah this was...

Love at first sight...

I truly regret mocking it now.

"Tsuna?" The person before me said before he tentatively reached out a hand a placed it against my face. My eyes widened when I felt electric statics stun me where I sat. I swallowed thickly.

"Y-Yamamoto?" I said as I looked into his eyes for confirmation. Just then the person's face before me smiled such a happy smile that my heart stuttered twice.

"Yes?" He said in his rich voice.

_Ah, this was Yamamoto... I never imagined..._I shook my head slightly bit dazzled by what was happening. Suddenly Yamamoto began to laugh. It was a rich sound that seemed to penetrate my heart.

"You can't believe how long I've been wanting to see you!" Yamamoto said as he smiled.

_Darn, was this sort of person really in love with __**Me**__?_I thought, wondering what I did to have such good luck all of a sudden.

"So Tsuna..." Yamamoto said his tone serious all of a sudden. The effect his voice had on me suddenly doubled. "You've never really answered my last message."

"A-Ah! T-That was!" I began before a blush spread across my cheeks. I looked down, I couldn't star at the other for too long. Yamamoto brushed his fingers against my warm cheeks. Before all this started, my skin has always been ice cold.

"Hm... and also after that I couldn't reach you anymore." Yamamoto added mumbling absent-mindedly. "I tried calling but..."

"I'm sorry..." I said. The hand on my cheek froze. I looked up and saw that Yamamoto's eyes were hard.

"Is this my answer then?" Yamamoto said in a quiet voice, my eyes widened.

'What-? No!" I suddenly said as I tackled the other into a hug. I had a glimpse of Yamamoto's eyes widening. My heart beated unevenly against my chest. "I-I like you too!" I said, my voice muffled because I had buried my face against his shirt. "But I thought that you would misunderstand my not replying and ignore me..."

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto said as he place his strong arms around my waist. "Why would you think that? Honestly. Didn't you get my message?"

"Huh?" I said as I retracted. Yamamoto smiled as he pulled out his cell and showed me a message.

**I love you :)**

"And that won't change..." He said before he took my face in both of his hands. I looked into the amber eyes, mesmerized by its depth. He smiled at me gently and I blushed faintly.

"So what's my answer?" Yamamoto said as he neared the other's face. Tsuna's eyes slowly closed as did Yamamoto's.

"I-" Tsuna never got to finish that thought because pretty soon his lips were busy...

And so that night Tsuna bought a new cell phone and before he slept he typed a message to Yamamoto.

**I love you too ^-^**

Ah really, Tsuna has learned never to underestimate any type of love out there.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Aww, how sweet! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this! Everyone please even a few 8027 stories (one-shots included) will be much appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
